


I Need Ants John! 🐜🐜

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: “It’s an experiment!”  Of course it is (eyeroll).For the 221B Challenge prompt ants!  🐜





	I Need Ants John! 🐜🐜

“John! I need ants!”, the consulting detective burst into the kitchen where his spouse was cooking. “Do we happen to have any?”

“Yes Sherlock, they’re in a special bottle in the cupboard.”, the doctor said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “Check the spice rack. Since you alphabetized it, things should be easy to find.”, he went back to the sauce, shaking his head.

“Let me guess, case?”, he said a few minutes later after watching Sherlock check the floor for wayward ants.

“Do try to keep up John! I can’t have my conductor of light going dim!”, and he turned with a swoosh of his dressing gown.

Later that night,  
“Sherlock!,” John rolled over and sat bolt upright. “There’s something crawling on me! “ as he began frantically wiping off his arms and chest. “What the hell!”

”Well turn on the light!”, his husband said in exasperation!

Light suddenly filled the bedroom and John shrieked! “What in the ever loving fuck Sherlock! There are ants in our bed! Did you get some and let them go? I’m sure this could be legitimate grounds for divorce!”

”No, I didn’t get any. I just left a pile of sugar underneath our bed to attract them! Try not to hurt any of them, I’ll be right back! I need to get a plastic bag.”


End file.
